Biologically relevant molecules involved in physiological responses of various organisms have been elucidated as a result of development of genomic analysis. These biologically relevant molecules include DNAs, proteins, sugar chains, and cells, for example. Biologically relevant molecules with functions, structures, and the like that have been elucidated have various industrial applications such as drug development, clinical examination, food inspection, and environmental inspection.
The following methods are generally often employed for examination such as clinical examinations. Specifically, a specimen is brought into contact with a device within which a probe molecule (hereinafter, referred to as “ligand”) that specifically binds to a biologically relevant molecule (hereinafter, referred to as “analyte”) to be detected has been immobilized on a carrier. When the analyte is present in the specimen, it binds to the ligand and it is then captured on the carrier. Thus, the captured analyte is detected.
Even examination methods described above have required greater speed and automation in recent years. A detection method is now required, by which hundreds to several tens of thousands of biologically relevant molecules can be comprehensively measured simultaneously. Device design using integration technology for immobilization of biologically relevant molecules, namely, MEMS technology, has become possible. A device such as a microarray is used for comprehensive analysis in drug development studies or biological studies.
Examples of microarrays used as devices include, depending on the types of probe molecule to be immobilized on a carrier, DNA microarrays (also referred to as “DNA chip(s)”), protein microarrays (also referred to as “protein chips”), and cell microarrays (also referred to as “cell chip(s)”).
Analysis is performed by bringing a specimen labeled in advance with a fluorescent substance into contact with a microarray, washing the microarray, detecting and measuring fluorescence signals emitted by the fluorescent substance, and thus identifying or determining an analyte contained in the specimen (JP Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2006-515065 A).
A microarray such as a DNA chip generally has a slide-glass-like size. A specimen is spotted exclusively onto such chip, and then the surface is covered with a preparation for reaction. Automatic mass-processing of microarrays will be required depending on application. In such cases, minituarization of microarrays is desired and development of efficient means for automatically processing the thus miniaturized microarrays is also desired.